A Study in Mythology
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome fell down a magic well seven years ago; now Twenty-two years old, she hasn't been down the well since her and her friends defeated Naraku four years ago. She finds a letter sitting on her porch when she gets home addressed to: Miss. Kagome Higurashi The Third Room down the Hallway 2020 Yuruki Lane Higashiyama-ku Kyoto


**A Study in Mythology**

_**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – Kagome fell down a magic well seven years ago; now Twenty-two years old, she hasn't been down the well since her and her friends defeated Naraku four years ago. She finds a letter sitting on her porch when she gets home addressed to: _

_**Miss. Kagome Higurashi**_

_**The Third Room down the Hallway**_

_**2020 Yuruki Lane**_

_**Higashiyama-ku**_

_**Kyoto**_

_Anime/Book/Movie: Harry Potter/InuYasha_

_Main Couple: Kagome/Draco (Student/Teacher relationship)_

_Genre – Romance/Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Mild Language)_

**-x-x-x-**

_**My Feathery Stalker!**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Mondays..."_ Kagome could hear the grumbling of one of her roommates from down the hall of the two floor flat they lived in. She lived with her three high school friends, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. "Kagome~" Kagome turned her head to see Eri dragging her feet. Kagome smiled as she set out a bowl of sugar cubes and a small creamer pitcher. "Go to work for me..." She asked in her ever groggy, always complaining morning voice.

"Trade with Yuka or Ayumi," Kagome said, pouring some coffee for Yuka who was sitting with her head on the counter, already drifting off back to sleep. "Yuka..." She called out, waking the girl from her half-asleep dazed stupor.

"_Oh, thanks..." _She said softly.

Eri frowned, "Why would I take or trade a job...if it's the same job that I have?"

"Who was it that said, _'Let's get jobs together! Then we can switch positions and stuff, it'll be fun!'_ Now you just complain." Ayumi said as she walked into the kitchen with a pair of black slip on shoes in hand.

"Yeah...but I didn't think we'd be given the same position," she pouted; Eri hated mornings, but she hated Monday's more than that. "You would think, applying at the Police Station, they would have more than just _'Desk Officer'_ available."

"You have to start somewhere." Kagome said, grabbing the same yellow bag she'd had during her travels down the well, now worn and tattered from battle. Full of history and memories, she had fixed it up so that it was still usable, taking it with her to work.

"You only say that because you have a fun job!" Eri whined.

Kagome laughed; pulling her bag over her shoulder, she tied her hair back in a messy bun. "You're right Eri; being a Japanese Historical and Mythological Professor is fun," Kagome grabbed her coffee table tumbler cup, filled with coffee, mixed with sugar and Irish Cream, she popped the lid on and made her way to the door, stopping with her hand on the door knob. "But I started as a teachers aid," She left Eri whining and smiled to herself.

_-x-x-x-_

_It's been seven years since I fell down the well. I haven't been down the well in four of those seven years; the well sealed itself up after we defeated Naraku. It had only enough magic left in it for one more jump, and that would take me home for good. This was my time...but that was the hardest goodbye I had ever had to say. However, it's not all bad...at least my wish came true..._

_-x-x-x-_

Kagome made her way to her classroom, through the halls of Tokyo's University of Art and History. She stepped inside the noisy classroom and looked at the stack of papers on her des and smiled. "Settle down," She called out, watching as her class sat down in their seats...well...most of them did. "Is there something wrong...Mr. Hoshio?"

"Are you free for after school lessons tonight? I need help in _physical education_ and I thought you would be able to lend me a hand."

Kagome sighed, leaning against her desk a bit with her arms crossed over her shoulders. _'Reincarnation my ass, he's more like a modern era clone!' _She laughed quietly to herself before answering her patiently waiting student. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hoshio, but I'm no expert at _physical education, but I could arrange for after school lessons with Mr. Chun._" She watched with much amusement as he paled from the very thought.

"N-no thanks,"

Mr. Chun, the health professor, was an old burly man with long white/gray whiskers and squinty eyes. He was a goofy professor, but well rounded in his ideals and with his morals. A good professor in Kagome's personal opinion, but since he wasn't younger than thirty with a nice fit body and female...well, he wasn't good enough for Miroku.

"Now assuming that you have all turned in your essay's on Nagoya, we will get started on our next project. Your last assignment, you were told to choose a place in Nagoya and write a three page essay on your chosen spot's history and how it's changed now in comparison to back in the 1700's."

She took their silence as a _'please, go right ahead and continue'_ and did just that. "I'll grade them and pass them out before the start of class tomorrow." Turning to the flip dry-erase board _slash_ chalkboard, she took a bright red dry-erase marker, speaking as she wrote, "Mount Fuji─" She turned to her class, "What is Mount Fuji, anyone?" A few hands shot up and she pointed, "Miss. Tawanaka, shoot."

"Mount Fuji is a symbol of our country and a sleeping volcano; also known as a Volcanic Mountain."

"Correct!" Kagome said as she clapped her hands together, "On both accounts; can anyone tell me when Fuji-San last erupted?" She glanced around the classroom, "Mr. Hoshio, go ahead."

"It's been inactive since it last erupted in 1707."

"That's right," she flipped her dry erase board to the other side with the chalkboard. Mount Fuji was drawn neatly on the board in dark pink chalk and numbered next to the drawing was a set of instructions on the board that told how to make their own Mount Fuji written in white. "Grab a partner; I already got permission from the principal. We will be using the Study Hall, but first, grab...a...partner." She told them as she grabbed a stack of papers with the same instructions on them. She waited till everyone was paired off with someone before passing the papers out to each pair of students. "Quietly...let's make our way to the Study Hall. When you get there, with your partner, gather the supplies from the front tables that you will need. There is a list in the packet I have just given you, one per group. Let's go!"

_-x-x-x-_

_My wish had been simple enough...give them a second chance...I've only seen Miroku, but then...I haven't really been looking. This isn't the past; they don't know me as Kagome the time traveling miko, they now me as Kagome Higurashi, Professor of Japanese History and Mythology...that of course is if they know me at all. I am sure though...that one day, we will all see each other again..._

_-x-x-x-_

Her classes would be over soon; already it was almost three and that would end morning and afternoon classes, next would be evening classes and she had none. Her last class of the day was cleaning up their messes and placing their finished Mount Fuji projects on the desks they used until the bell signaled their release.

"Kag's, could you drop this off at home for me?"

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Sure Souta," her now nineteen year old brother was in one of her classes and she loved to mess with him when she got the chance. She watched him set the model of the great mountain down on her desk. "Why won't you be able to?"

"Ah, spending the night at a friends,"

"On a school day?"

"We are having a study night, exams are coming up."

"Oh, yeah...that reminds me, you guys have homework."

He pouted, "Kagome~" He whined.

"Don't whine, everyone has to do this." She stood and grabbed her black dry-erase marker before gathering her students' attention. "Before you leave, you have homework, so get your agenda's out, write this down."

She waited till they all had their agenda's or notebooks out and wrote _**'Flora and Fauna, Nature and Nourishment'**_ then faced the class. "This is due next semester..." She smiled, "You will all be in my class next semester, so please keep up the great work. Since this is the last week of school until you start your next semester, I need to give you your assignment. It's simple enough, the Topic is on the board; this will be your Thesis. It can be anything, written, video...be creative or keep it simple." She said, "_'Japan boasts an endlessly fascinating display of Flora and Fauna; its close relation with the sea is reflected in this country's cuisine.'_ Take those words and do with them as you will. Tomorrow or the day after, that's Tuesday or Wednesday, you need to turn in your layout or plan for your Thesis. It can be just a couple bulletins or numbered ideas, or just a brief summary telling me; one, what you are using as your main subject, two, what you will be explaining or conveying through your Thesis and three, how you plan to present your Thesis...again...written, presentation, video, etcetera... make it yours, have fun with it, but remember it's your Thesis. Make sure it's legible, well-organized, and presentable." She finished just as the bell rang, signaling her students freedom and the end of class.

Grabbing her belonging's, she made sure she had both the previous nights homework for her own _'homework'_ and Souta's _Mount Fuji-San_, then quickly she left the building and made her way to her car. She needed to get home; needing more than anything to grade her students' papers so that she could pass them out tomorrow.

Twenty minutes later she stood in front of the stairs that shadowed her like the small mountain it was. _'I forgot how many stairs there were.'_ She started up the steps with the small Mount Fuji in her hands. She got to the top after about ten or fifteen minutes and came in direct contact with her mother who stood at the front steps sweeping dirt from the stone walkway.

"Kagome?"

"Hey mom; I just came to drop off Souta's Mount Fuji project from class today. I won't be staying however; I have homework that needs grading."

"Oh my, this is beautiful!" Kagome's mother smiled, "Did he have his clothes for tonight with him?"

Kagome laughed a little, "Yes, he did."

"I know, I know...don't laugh. I know I worry too much."

"No, you worry just enough." She carried the small replica of Japan's Symbolic Mountain inside and placed it on the coffee table before she kissed her mother on the cheek goodbye. "I'll try and visit this coming Saturday." Her mother smiled and gave a nod.

**-x-x-x-**

**9:10 P.M.**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome! Kagome, you got a creepy letter!"_

Kagome finished circling a _**98**_ in a thin tip red sharpie before capping it and turning in time to see Eri come into her room with an envelope.

"What's it say?"

"I don't know...but it's all...stalkerish."

"...stalkerish..." Kagome laughed, "Right, I'm sure it's not that bad." She took the letter that Eri held out for her and frowned. "Yeah, that is kind of creepy."

**Miss. K. Higurashi**

**The Forth Room down the Hall**

**2020 Yuruki Lane**

**Higashiyama-Ku**

"So...they know what room I'm in..." She sighed, "Whatever, I'll worry about stalkers another day. I need to finish grading these for tomorrow." She tossed the letter unopened off to the side and Eri shrugged. "Oh, could you make something for Yuka to snack on?"

"Why?"

"She's studying for that Police Test thing."

"EH!?"

"_Shh~"_

"I didn't know that she was going to participate in the upcoming Police Academy Exam,"

"Yeah, that's why she's been so tired in the mornings."

"...fine..." Eri left to do as asked while Kagome finished grading. It was well past twelve o'clock when she finally laid herself down to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**6:05 A.M.**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was outside with a broom, sweeping the fallen leaves from the night before off the patio, "I wonder if Miroku would remember anything if...no, I shouldn't..." She sighed, "But it does belong to him, so maybe I should give it to him anyways." Walking inside, she placed the broom in the corner by the door and turned on the coffee in the kitchen.

"_Tuesdays~"_ The familiar groaning and moaning of Eri could be heard as she dragged herself into the kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You can't possibly hate every day of the week, Eri."

Eri smiled, "I don't; I love Fridays!"

"Is that because it's the last day of the work week?"

"No, it's because it's ladies night at the Sexy Legs Night Club in Tokyo," Kagome looked at her with a raised brown and Eri sighed, "And because I don't work on Saturday and Sunday..." Eri stuck her tongue out.

"Knew it," Kagome laughed, walking out of the kitchen to Yuka's room, she knocked on the door. "Yuka?"

"_Mm~"_

"Yuka, it's time to get up, coffee is in the kitchen. Get up sweetie,"

"_Right..."_

She turned to her own room and made her way to her closet, pulling out a dark blue and white, pinstriped pantsuit, then a blue blouse to go beneath the suit jacket. She loved this outfit, it wasn't a heavy suit, in fact, it was light, very light, and fitted to her. She undressed and pulled on the dark blue satin crochet lined and belted blouse before dressing in the pantsuit. She quickly pulled on a pair of thin black socks and slipped a pair of black ankle boots on, zipping them up along the side.

She walked out of the room and called for Eri.

"Hmm?"

**-x-x-x-**

**6:25 A.M.**

Outside with the unwilling Eri helping her move boxes from her room that she'd set out and prepped the night before for her classes, all the way to her car, Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little under her breath. Ayumi could be heard inside trying to wake Yuka who had stayed awake until two in the morning again.

Eri lifted a box and grunted as she leaned against the wall in annoyance, "Tell me again, why am I helping you with these...abnormally heavy─"

"Because! I asked, and you love me!" Kagome answered, cutting Eri's question short.

"Right, at the moment, that's debatable." She put the box in the car and pushed it against a few others in the back seat. A couple boxes later and the two were leaning against the car, Kagome laughing at Eri's obvious lack of breath. A sharp intake of breath caught Kagome's attention and she looked to see Eri staring up and followed her line of sight. Three owls sat on a branch, each of a different breed. One with wide gold eyes staring into her blue orbs.

"It's an owl..."

Eri stepped back, "Owls,"

"Yeah...plural..."

"...are those even native here? I've never seen them before..."

"Yeah, there are a few breeds native to Japan, and other Asian areas...but...not any of those..." Kagome took a step forward and a crinkle of paper caught her attention, looking down to see three envelopes, she frowned. "Come on Eri, I need to go and you need to get ready for work." She said, ushering Eri inside before the girl noticed the papers. She shut the door behind Eri after making sure she was inside all the way, then picked the three letters up and climbed into the car, staring at the owls once more; she shut the door and began pulling out of the driveway.

Once at school, she spent forty minutes setting up her classroom before passing the graded papers out before the students got there.

"Miss. K! Miss. K, I have my thesis layout!"

Kagome looked to see that it was one of Souta's female friends, Sana Sou, "Yes ma'am, let's see it."

"Right!" She moved to pull it out when she caught sight of the room. "Whoa~"

**-x-x-x-**

**7:00 a.m.**

**-x-x-x-**

Her class was seated and ready for her next lesson.

"So...last year I went to an old Japanese showcase, and these were some of the items on show." Kagome walked to the first display with a smile and a piece of paper, "I will give you time at the end of the lesson to check them out, but until then; take out your notebooks." She took out a black dry-erase marker and turned to the mini dry-erase board, one of many that she had ordered in bulk that were placed at different setups. Writing small bits of information on each board. "On each board you will have the name of the artifact and the year it was created, I want to see what all you can dig up in this class, you can use books, the laptop, and anything else you can think of; I wish you all luck."

Kagome sat down and pulled out one of the letters that had been on her doorstep. _'Might as well...I have nothing better to do.'_

**Miss. K. Higurashi**

**The Forth Room down the Hall**

**2020 Yuruki Lane**

**Higashiyama-Ku**

She broke the wax seal and opened the letter, unfolding it to find a beautiful and neat script.

_**Dear Miss. Higurashi, I hope my letter has found you. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as of recently, we have become in desperate need of protection against the Dark Arts, and while I am aware that you may not know Magic, I would hope that you could still help protect our students, and while here, teach them of the other threats our world has...such as, Demons.**_

_**I hope that you accept this proposition; school term starts September, 1. We expect your arrival one week prior to the start of term, no later, you may arrive earlier if you so desire. Your tickets are in the envelope, along with your key for your vault at Gringotts Bank.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Kagome stared for a few moments at the letter in her hands, finally, she closed her eyes and let her head drop to her desk, _"He didn't give me a choice..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! Tell me what you think guys!**


End file.
